The Lead
The Lead is the seventh episode of the first season of Glee: The Future Years. Episode The episode opens in the Choir Room. 'Ok, so our first number is a girl number', says Mr. Smith. 'How many songs do we do?', asks Drew. 'We do three'. 'So what will the last two be?', asks Lucas. 'Obviously one will be a solo performed by me', says J.J. 'Who said you'd get a solo, I thought the group would choose me', says Meiko. 'Woah. Girls, girls, girls. The solo belongs to me, Mr. Smith said my audition was flawless, it only makes sense it goes to me', says Gabriella. 'I never said anything about having a solo at Sectionals?', says Mr. Smith, firmly. 'Well if you want us to win, you'd let me have a solo', says Gabriella. She stands up, and begins to sing. New Directions do back-up vocals for Gabriella's solo of Circus. During the performance, she glares at J.J and Meiko. When the performance comes to a close, New Directions clap, except J.J and Meiko. 'See everyone, I'd be the perfect soloist for Sectionals', says Gabriella. 'You would!', says Phoenix, excitedly. Meiko gives Phoenix a glare. 'But... but... I think Meiko and J.J should also have a chance to prove themselves', says Phoenix. 'Wait? Where's Natalie?', asks Gabriella. 'Who?', asks Angelica. 'You know, the young one', says Gabriella. 'Do you mean Natalija?' asks Calvin. 'Yeah'. 'Her dad is back from the army for two weeks, she's spending those weeks with him', explains Angelica. 'It was her Facebook status', says Heather. 'She could have said something', says Mr. Smith. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The bell rings and the group leaves. Demi, Ridger and Meiko are the last to leave. 'Hey Demi, why aren't you competing?' asks Ridger. 'There shouldn't be a lead, we should all sing together for the last two songs', explains Demi. 'Is Phoenix the same?' asks Meiko. 'Yeah, I think so', she says. 'Anyway, I have to go talk to her, so see you'. Demi walks off, leaving Meiko and Ridger alone. 'So, how have you been?' asks Ridger. 'Oh, Ridger. We both know that you don't want to know', says Meiko. 'I actually do. That day we joined Glee Club together, I started to get feelings for you, I still have those feelings', says Ridger. 'So why are you with Gabriella?' 'I'm what you call "unpopular", Gabriella is the most popular girl here, she wanted to be with me, it raised my popularity a lot, so I went for it', explains Ridger. 'Makes sense, but I thought you weren't the guy who cared about popularity'. 'Meiko, this is highschool, everyone cares'. 'So, if you don't like Gabriella, why have you had sex with her?' 'What?' 'Drew told me, you've done it sixteen times' 'Also to raise my popularity?', says Ridger quietly. Meiko begins to walk off. 'Meiko, wait'. Meiko turns around, 'What?' 'If it makes you happy, I'll end it with Gabriella'. 'I guess that'll make me happier' ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next day in the Choir Room, Meiko performs her solo; a heartfelt performance of Skyscraper. New Directions are very impressed. 'If there should be a winner, it should be Meiko', says Demi. 'Exactly', says Phoenix. 'Demi, Phoenix. Listen, I haven't done my solo', says J.J 'Where's Mr. Smith?', asks Calvin. 'He should be here soon, but he doesn't agree to this 'Lead' thing, so quick J.J, get your solo done quick', says Gabriella. 'Why?' 'Well, we'll all go up and say 'Gabriella deserves to have a solo'', says Gabriella, firmly. 'Uhh, ok'. J.J then sings Played, and Lucas is obviously impressed by the performance. After her performance, the bell rings. Meiko, Gabriella and J.J stay behind. 'How do we decide the winner?' asks Meiko. 'I don't know...', says Gabriella. 'I don't think this is a good idea, like Demi told me, we should all compete together, not individually', says J.J. 'But, what if we don't even get to sing at all?', asks Gabriella. 'How about we all stick up for each other, to make sure we all sing in at least two of the three songs', says Meiko. 'Great idea', says J.J ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The scene shifts to the auditorium. Gabriella, Meiko and J.J are on the stage. They sing Party in the U.S.A. to the New Directions sitting in the stands. Songs *Circus'' by ''Britney Spears. ''Sung by Gabriella Brooks with New Directions. *Skyscraper by ''Demi Lovato. ''Sung by Meiko Lin. *Played by ''Ashley Robers. Sung by J.J. Faulkner. *Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus. Sung by Gabriella Brooks, Meiko Lin and J.J. Faulkner. Guest Stars *Drew Candle created by Bartieandquick+6 *Lucas Cryer created by Br0dxwerc *Phoenix Evans created by KCisaGleek98 *Angelica Lawson created by Headaches *Heather Williams created by Ilovesebastiansmythe Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes